1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sauna, and more particularly to a portable sauna which is capable of automatically adjusting its temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantageous effects that a sauna has on health is well known. Sauna kits that may be used in normal households have been developed. Such saunas generally have a tent-like cover held on a frame. The inside is warmed by an air heater, and a blower sends the heated air inside the cover. The user sits inside and is exposed to the heated air. The user's head protrudes from the cover and the user's arms may also extend outside the cover.
The applicant of the present invention has disclosed such a sauna in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 7-313569. As shown in FIG. 14, the sauna has a chair 202 and a foot rest 203, which are arranged in a rectangular frame 201. The frame 201 is covered by a waterproof sheet 204. A heating device (not shown) heats air and sends the heated air into the sauna to raise the temperature therein. The user of the sauna sits on the chair 202 in the sauna. A head rest 205 and a back rest 206 are provided on the chair 202 to make the chair 202 more comfortable.
When the temperature inside the sauna changes and becomes too high or too low, the user operates a switch to adjust the temperature. Thus, there are cases in which the user is required to manually operate the switch a number of times until he or she finds an appropriate temperature. This is troublesome for the user.